Minecraft: Leben
Minecraft Leben wurde am 20.01.2015 von ungespielt gestartet. Das Projekt war Vanilla, das heißt es wurde ohne Mods gespielt. Benutzt wurden aber Plugins, z.B. um seine Truhen zu sichern. Auch Zuschauer hatten die Chance mitzuspielen, da keine Aufnahmepflicht bestand. Aufgenommen wurden die jenigen, die aktiv in den Kommentaren mitwirkten. Die Playlist von Herr Bergmann findet ihr hier. __TOC__ #03 - Das Mordkomplott von GLP und Palle In den ersten beiden Folgen (#01 & #02) ist roleplay-mäßig nichts passiert. In der ersten Folge wurden Bergmann, Debitor und Delay von unge eingewiesen. Die zweite Folge war eine Info-Folge. Los gehts in der ersten Roleplayfolge damit, dass Bergmann Paluten bei sich zuhause abholt und mit diesem dort über Paluten's Vergangenheit, in der er sich prostituiert hat, plaudert. Paluten ist davon aber nicht begeistert und will nicht, dass das jeder erfährt. Bergmann sagt dann, dass seine Zeitung durchaus bestechlich ist und diese "Headline" dann nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen würde. Beide gehen schließlich zu Bergmann's Grundstück als plötzlich MrMoregame auftaucht und "ICH RETTE MICH" schreibend weg rennt. Bergmann und Paluten nehmen darauf die Verfolgung auf. Gerade als Bermgann zu Paluten sagt "du bist mein Praktikant bei der Presse" schlägt MrMoregame Paluten, welcher ihn darauf in einem Kampf tötet. Direkt nach seinem Tod wird Bergmann von hinten von einem brennenden Pfeil getroffen. Abgeschossen wurde dieser von GermanLetsPlay, der die beiden verfolgt und beschießt. Die beiden können GLP abhängen als Saphirian plötzlich mit einen Bogen auf Bergmann ziehlt und ihn dann auch abschießt. Bergmann rennt panisch weg und hinter ihm sind sowohl Paluten als auch Saphirian und nexotekHD. Letzte lassen aber jedoch schnell ab. Bergmann und Paluten stehen nun vor GLP's Turm, GLP selber ist in seinem Keller und kommt nicht wieder raus. So beschließt Bergmann seine "Aufnahmen" zu sichern, also zu seinem Grundstück zu bringen. "Ich hab alles auf Band. Ich hab die Bilder... ich hab auch deinen Mord von MrMoregame" sagt Bergmann. Empörrt sagt Paluten "waas?". Zurück auf seinem Grundstück legt Bergmann sein Inventar in seine Truhe und wird von Paluten beschlagen. Als Paluten bemerkt, dass die Aufnahme in der gesicherten Truhe liegt, fragt er an, ob Bergmann "die Geschichte nicht ein wenig umgeschrieben kann, sodass MrMore unglücklich gestolpert ist ". Bergmann verlangt Paluten's Diamantschwert dafür, bekommt aber nur Tötungs-Anspielungen von Paluten entgegen. Schließlich bietet ihm aber Paluten die "originale Peitsche von Indiana Jones" (Seil) an, als MrMoregame wieder auftaucht,Paluten mehrmals mit einer Spitzhacke schlägt und dann sofort wieder flüchtet. Bergmann willigt dann ein, die Story so umzuschrieben, dass Paluten MrMoregame aus Notwehr getötet hat, wenn er im Gegenzug die Peitsche bekommt. #04 - Ein folgenschwerer Fehler... Der Tag nach dem Livestream... die Tageszeitung heißt nun "FROM THE FUTURE" (weil sie alle Fakten von morgen schon kennen) und vor Bergmann's Haus befindet sich nun ein Briefkasten, in dem "ein wachsamer Bürger ein Zettel oder ein Bücher ablegen kann, falls er irgendetwas beobachtet hat". Während Bergmann den neuen Briefkasten zeigt erhält er von BumsDoggie ein Buch und eine PM, dass er ein Buch erhalten hat, welches er mit sorgfalt aufbewahren soll. Takaishii hat währenddessen im Chat gefragt, ob jemand seine TNT Kanone testen will. Er schlägt dann auch Bergmann, um auf diese aufmerksam zu machen. Bergmann berichtet dann, dass Takaishii im Stream eine Kiste voll mit giftigen Kartoffeln bei ihm platziert hat und deshalb glaubt er, dass sich da etwas anzubahnen scheint. Bergmann ließt dann das Buch (Titel "Der Verräter", von BumsDoggie): Gestern passierte etwas schreckliches. Wie jeden Samstag hielten unge und bumsdoggie die Ameno Messe in der Ameno Kirche vor den Bürgern unserer Stadt! Doch einer war dagegen und sein Name lautete NichtNilo! Er schrie laut: "STOPPT die Sekte"! Danach mussten wir ihn aus unseren Glauben Ameno entfernen und ihn töten! Er hat es nun auf jeden abgesehen der an den Ameno Glauben glaubt. Ein Mörder in dieser Stadt hat uns jetzt noch gefehlt. Wie können wir ihn stoppen? Wenn wir ALLE zusammenhalten können wir auch den schlimmsten der schlimmsten ausschalten. Ameno für immer! AMENO für's LEBEN! -BumsDoggie Aufgrund von mangelnden Praktikanten bearbeitet Bergmann den Fall aber nicht sofort, sondern zeigt das im Stream gebaute Haus und teasert an, dass "es heute auch noch einen anderen Fall zu lösen gibt". Im Haus sieht man dann ein "X" aus Bruchstein im Boden, welches die Zuschauer "eigentlich gar nicht hätten sehen dürfen, denn hier befindet sich... ein X und hier drunter ist eigentlich auch der Ursprung, mein Ursprung... aber dazu später mehr... hier drunter, unter diesem X liegt mein größtes Geheimnis". Mehr will er nicht sagen, da es "wichtigeres zu tun gibt". Denn Bergmann hat gehört, dass Paluten angeblich eine Klonmaschine hat, mit der er sein verstorbenes Hausschwein Edgar zu klonen versucht. Deshalb will er Beweise finden, um diesen unethischen Skandal aufzudecken. Mit der neuen "FUTURE CAM" und einen Stück Edgar-Fleisch, mit dem er glaubt "die Bombe platzen lassen zu können", bewaffnet geht er zu Paluten's Haus, um die Sache zu untersuchen. Durch das Kuhgehege schleichend gelangt er zu Edgar's Stall. Dort findet er eine seltsame Maschine: die Klonmaschine. Nachdem er Beweisfotos und -aufnahmen gemacht hat, will Bergmann testen, ob die Maschine funktioniert und betätigt den Schalter an der Maschine. Die Erde bebt, es kommen Funken und Blitze auf, das Bild wird schwarz - Bergmann kommt wieder zu sich und hört ein Geräusch. Als er sich dann umdreht steht Evil Bergmann vor ihn und man hört Bergmann schreien. #05 - Ein Albtraum too be continued...Kategorie:Projekt Kategorie:Roleplay Kategorie:Minecraft